


Discípulos

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, But is open to interpretation, Friendship, Gen, In theory Romance, It was mean to be shippy, M/M, Spoilers Shogun Assassination Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Gintoki lo ve caer y todo a su alrededor se detiene. Los "te odio", los "no me importa", pierden significado y se difuminan. Nunca han dejado de ser compañeros.





	Discípulos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sufjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sufjorn).



> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Personajes/pareja: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke —en teoría en plan shippy, pero quedo abierto a interpretación—.
> 
> Extensión: 2000 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Es, al igual que el otro, principalmente un friendship, pero la pareja está, solo que bien entre líneas.
> 
> Va para Indie, porque ya dije que siento la necesidad de dedicarle todo lo que me salga del fandom, porque le gusta esta pareja, porque se lo prometí y es el primer regalo de los tres que le debo. También y según ella porque me gusta torturarle el kokoro.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga, del 515 al 520 o por ahí, ya no recuerdo bien. Saga del Asesinato del Shogun.
> 
> [Editado 20/04/2019] Tuve que cambiar algunos números para que coincidiera con lo último del manga, pero no demasiado.

Gintoki lo ve caer y todo a su alrededor se detiene. Quizás es la adrenalina que hace nada le gritaba _«sigue, lucha, no te detengas,»_ esa que lo impulsaba a alzarse y empuñar la espada con todas sus fuerzas, enfrentar a Takasugi con una fiereza que solo tenía para él.

No siente nada, nada de nada, ni siquiera nota la espada enterrada a fuego en su hombro; le da la leve pauta de que la adrenalina sigue ahí, solo que de alguna manera perdió el sentido y ahora no hace más que mitigar un dolor que le importa poco. No es como si las heridas físicas y la absurda cantidad de sangre derramada le importen más que el hombre tirado frente a él, ese que no se mueve, como si hubiera muerto.

«No lo está.»

No sabe si es certeza, esperanza o deseo, pero le parece más bien que lo anhela en el interior de una manera que resulta ridícula, más tomando en cuenta que hace nada estuvieron tratando de matarse con todo el poder que poseían sus músculos. Pero a la vez se le hace lógico, porque junto con ese hombre cae ese niño que lo retaba con una insistencia cansadora a la que él, a pesar de ser un desinteresado absoluto, siempre respondía.

* * *

_Shoyo ríe al ver caer a Gintoki, quien solo frunce el ceño desde el suelo y alza la mirada a Takasugi, que lo contempla imperturbable con la espada aún en alto._

— _Que me hayas ganado nuevamente no implica nada —dice al levantarse, aparentando indiferencia, llevándose las manos a la espalda en una postura despreocupada._

_Takasugi no dice nada, pero parece que lo va a decir momentos antes de que la voz de ese hombre al que admiran y siguen como polillas a la luz se haga escuchar._

— _Implica bastante —aclara con calma, captando la atención de sus dos alumnos—, están empatados._

_Un momento de silencio en lo que dichas palabras son asimiladas._

— _¿Empatados? —Takasugi está ridículamente confuso, cosa que extraña a Gintoki, esperaba una reacción más pretenciosa._

— _Imposible —dice—, le llevaba ventaja._

— _Cierto —admite Shoyo—, pero eso no cambia que te han alcanzado —repite—. Están empatados, 46 a 46 —comenta—. Han peleado casi cien veces, sí que le pusieron empeño._

_A Gintoki todo eso le suena irreal, porque esas tonterías de competir a él no le interesan y definitivamente no puede haber aceptado tanto tiempo los caprichos de ese chico._

— _Escuchaste Gintoki —ese que lo contempla con la anticipación de una sonrisa en su rostro, está orgulloso de sí mismo y nadie lo duda—: empatados._

_Todo eso de competir es estúpido, Takasugi es estúpido, competir contra Takasugi es la estupidez elevada a la máxima potencia, pero nadie dijo que Gintoki no fuera también un estúpido. No dejará las cosas así._

* * *

Pronto fueron más de cien veces, que pasaron volando con los años y ya son más de cuatrocientas, esa era su batalla número 493. Vaya, están a nada de las quinientas.

Todo se puede ir al demonio, Gintoki entiende que es una batalla perdida, que ya no cuenta para nada, pues Takasugi yace a sus pies y no por su causa.

—Les dije que no desperdiciaran sus vidas.

Algo está detenido, tal vez el tiempo, su persona o en una de esas sus pensamientos, pero todo lo siente estático, todo parece difuminarse. Entre eso, ese imperioso sentimiento de que ese hombre tirado a sus pies le importa tan poco como la renta. Ya, Gintoki está seguro (o estaba) de que Takasugi no le importa, de que aquello que Takasugi es ahora no le importa tanto como lo que fue, ese niño insistente que era discípulo de Yoshida Shoyo. Él definitivamente iba a proteger a ese chico, ese recuerdo, eso que Shoyo dejó. Justo ahora se le acaba el aliento y tiene claro que lo que cae, cayó, es el Takasugi que ha apartado camino de él, esa piedra en su propósito de proteger todo lo que ama y le importa. Pero se levanta, se pone frente a él —y ya no yace exactamente a sus pies, más bien a su espalda— y empuña nuevamente su espada. Le vale mierdas si ese tipo la ve rota, Gintoki tiene claro que su espada es más fuerte que nunca.

Él y Takasugi tuvieron, en su momento, un mismo sendero. Le encantaría decir que apartaron camino, pero más bien lo que hicieron fue chocarlos, enfrentarlos. Son un par de idiotas empuñando sus propias espadas y eligiendo su propio _bushido_ , siendo los _samurais_ que sienten deben ser. Takasugi no puede aceptar el camino que Gintoki ha elegido, el tipo de _samurai_ bueno para nada que es; Gintoki tampoco puede aceptar a Takasugi y su camino, el tipo de bueno para nada que ha decidido ser. Nada de eso va a cambiar que son un par de buenos para nada, nada de eso va a cambiar que siempre han sido similares en su manera de hacer las cosas y enfrentar la vida. Ninguno de esos imbécil frente a él va a cambiar nada, ni lo que son ni lo que fueron, lo que no han dejado de ser.

* * *

— _Eh, Gintoki —La voz de Takasugi suena rasposa y probablemente sea debido a las pérdidas y el cansancio._

_La guerra es la más grande mierda que el hombre ha dejado sobre el mundo._

— _¿Qué? —Su propia voz no suena mejor, a fin de cuentas todos están cansados._

_Pero ellos son un par de buenos para nada; lo saben, lo sabe Zura, lo sabía su maestro. Tienen esa asombrosa habilidad de resbalar un poco mejor al dolor, de arrojarse sobre el pasto y fingir que están bien sin nada... y de hacer la estúpida guardia por tanto, pues todos los demás quieren dormir._

— _¿Qué tipo de respuesta fue esa?_

_«De bueno para nada a bueno para nada, no mueras.»_

_Se alza de hombros._

— _Lo único que espero de ti. —Un silencio, una mirada demasiado insistente que lo saca de sus casillas—. ¿Qué?_

— _Nada, simplemente esperaba alguna cursilería como "espero que te quedes siempre a mi lado" o algo así._

— _Hay más posibilidades de que le diga eso al idiota de Sakamoto. —Lo piensa—. No, en realidad sí eres el primero en la lista, sobre Sakamoto y Zura. —Con esos dos apenas aguanta cinco minutos._

_Takasugi enarca una ceja._

— _Me sentiría halagado de no sentirme asqueado._

— _Y yo que creía que me preguntabas si te elegía._

— _No, si es que también vas primero en la lista._

_A Gintoki se le escapa la sonrisa._

— _Bueno, los buenos para nada se entienden entre ellos._

_Se aguantan más que míseros cinco minutos, toda una guardia, por ejemplo._

* * *

—El único que puede cortar o proteger a este tipo, soy yo.

Es entonces cuando los «no me importa,» los «te odio,» pierden significado, se convierten en palabras vacías sin importancia. Se difuminan mientras su camino y meta se hacen sólidos, claros. No importa si el hombre tras él se parece a sí mismo y a la vez es la encarnación de todo lo contrario a sus deseos, no importa si su espíritu no es el de aquel chico de antaño en el que Shoyo creía, no importa si hace nada intento matarlo; no dejara que lo maten. Es su labor, su misión, es el único que puede hacerlo. No acepta las acciones de Takasugi pero lo entiende, lo comprende a fondo como solo un bueno para nada puede hacerlo y es por eso que todos esos imbéciles de mierda no tienen derecho alguno a tocarlo, a mancillar su sangre con sus armas.

Le duele, le molesta y le cansa una mierda, pero el hombre tras él no ha dejado nunca de ser su compañero. Takasugi aún cree en las enseñanzas de Shoyo, aún recuerda a su maestro y vive bajo lo que aprendió de él a su propia manera. Aún es su compañero y aunque le moleste más que la mierda de Sadaharu aún le quiere. Por más que Gintoki trate de aparentar que ya no le importa, por más que Takasugi trate de aparentar que lo odia, nada de eso es cierto.

—¡No te atrevas...!

«A tocarlo.»

—A hablar de Shoyo.

La espada que perfora a su enemigo, avanzando por sobre su hombro con una compenetración perfecta le recuerda que eso sí puede serlo, las mentiras no.

—Asegúrate. —Siguen siendo los mismos idiotas buenos para nada que fingían no importarse—, de grabar a fuego esto en tu memoria. —«Gintoki, lo último que este ojo vio»—. La última cara que ese ojo vio. —«Fue tu cara»—. ¿Él? —Gintoki vuelve a sentir esa sensación de antaño que le daba luchar a su lado—, ¿o yo?

Aunque les duela en su momento avanzaron a la par, se entendieron mejor que nadie, vieron a través del otro mejor que nadie.

—Incluso si uno cae muerto aquí, definitivamente uno se encargará de mandarte al infierno.

«Si muero, encárgate del _sensei_ por mí.»

«No mueras.»

* * *

_Le arde todo, de una manera que no creía posible y que le destroza el alma. Todo ha sido en vano, han sido débiles. El consuelo de ese último gracias no le sirve de nada, solo aviva el recuerdo y el dolor de la pérdida._

_Tirado sin hacer nada, sin esperar nada ni desear nada, como el bueno para nada que siempre ha sido. Al menos... al menos se ha acercado algo al samurai que una vez deseó ser en medio de sueños sobre la victoria. Takasugi, de pie frente a él, le parece más un verdugo que otra cosa._

_Gintoki no se mueve, y no es que piense dejarse matar porque no es para eso que les salvó el pellejo a todos a costa de la vida de Shoyo, simplemente no tiene interés en la indiscutible ira de Takasugi._

— _Gintoki. —No se digna ni a alzar la vista._

— _Takasugi. —Katsura, junto a ellos, de alguna manera el más sensato, parece vaticinar lo que sucederá._

_Se equivoca, tanto él como Gintoki. La rabia de Takasugi es mucho mayor de lo que se puede suponer y por eso mismo no está para levantar la espada y repartir sablazos a lo loco._

— _246 a 245 —Gintoki levanta el rostro, sorprendido—. Me llevas ventaja._

 _Es una invitación, un reto, como esos que solían tener en el templo cuando sus mentes no estaban metidas en la guerra y la masacre._ _Algo parece revivir con eso._

_Gintoki se levanta, empuña la espada con fuerza._

— _De acuerdo —acepta._

* * *

Su batalla número 491, la que los dejó empatados, la razón de que tuvieran el desempate en primer lugar, ese que ya no cuenta pues les han interrumpido. Y una mierda, Gintoki se plantea si el mundo no tendrá un complot en contra de ellos y su desempate, ese que aún no pueden arreglar. Lo medita golpeando enemigos, oyendo a Kagura, lo medita siendo sostenido por esa mocosa idiota y glotona a la que adora.

— _Eres un bueno para nada hasta para las cosas más simples._

— _Me lo dice el imbécil que sabe a tabaco._

Gintoki odia tenerlo claro, odia que aún sean compañeros, que ese lazo sea más difícil de cortar que cualquier otra cosa. Detesta mirar a Takasugi una última vez, emprendiendo ya la retirada, cada uno en brazos del _yato_ que les corresponde, y saber que el estúpido de Takasugi piensa lo mismo.

Son un par de buenos para nada, son de seguro la persona que mejor entenderá al otro en todo lo que les queda de vida. Son un par de estúpidos que algún día tendrán su desempate, pues cada uno es la piedra en el camino del otro. Son compañeros, no han dejado de serlo, no han dejado de quererse muy en lo profundo, no han dejado de entenderse y no dejarán de hacerlo por mucho que estén dispuestos a matarse.

Nada de eso va a cambiar, absolutamente nada. Ambos lo saben con esa última mirada, ambos lo saben al alejarse uno del otro.

Y con un demonio, el sentimiento es una mierda.


End file.
